Ten times Over
by DemonFireFox
Summary: Sasuke comes back from a ANBU mission. Facing the fact that he took three peoples lives he turns to Kakashi. Please r&r!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

KAKASHI POV

Knock, knock. It was about two in the morning when I heard that sound at the door. At first I was annoyed with who ever it was. You would be too if you had to go on a S-ranked mission in three hours and were trying to catch up on sleep. By the time I reached the door five minutes had past. Not one other knock was heard but I knew someone was still there. Reluctantly I opened the door. What I saw didn't shock me but still was not expected. There was Sasuke covered in blood from head to toe. From the smell I could tell some wasn't his, but that was common for an ANBU member. Sasuke looked scared. Quickly I lead him inside straight to the bathroom.

We sat there for a moment while I stripped him of his shirt looking at the damage. "Sasuke what was the mission. These wounds wouldn't come from a B-rank?" Sasuke stared at the floor looking ashamed.

" It wasn't a B-rank." That told me nothing. I knew details weren't going to come out of him, but I thought he might tell me what rank it was. It wasn't B-rank does nothing for me.

" Sasuke I mean it what happened? I need to know." His eyes didn't move off the ground. What was he hiding from me? I thought he could tell me anything.

" It turned from a B-rank to an S-rank with in two hours. I had to protect the traders from three joning ninja." I could tell he won but he seemed full of remorse. Sasuke never cared if he won or lost. Things were always a test for him. Winning meant nothing but this time it looked like he felt bad for winning. What had he done that was so wrong? I didn't speak; deciding now was not the right time. I went straight to work on him.

When I was done with his four badly bruised ribs I saw blood coming down from his newly torn pants. At the sight of this I knew I would have to check it out. " Up." It was a simple command, one that the Uchiha didn't follow. He had a worried look pasted on his face. " Sasuke I'm not going to hurt you. Now remove your shoes and stand." He finally did as instructed. Once I stripped him of his pants I saw large gashes all over his legs. All I had to say was two things, " How, and who?" Sasuke seemed frightened at my sudden rage. I sighed, " Sasuke don't worry. Like I said I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt who ever did this to you." Sasuke's head dropped again sitting back down.

" You won't have too." Sasuke sounded like he was chocking on something.

" What? Why won't I?" I was confused. Why would I not have to hurt that someone? He might have bled to death and I'm not aloud to get angry.

" Because I-ii already d-did." That was it the Uchiha began to cry. It started with one small tear, turning into thousands.

" No." my eyes widened. Sasuke didn't, he wouldn't.

" I-it hurts s-so much. I n-never thought I could do something l-like that. I didn't w-want too." I was now holding him in my arms hoping it would help. We sat like this for twenty minuets. He just cried letting everything out from the past years. It has been five-years sense Sasuke returned and he never said anything about the sound. Now he was letting everything he had hid out.

I couldn't help but pull him in tighter thinking I could protect him from what he was feeling. I just wanted to take everything from him. In a heartbeat I would've transferred the pain to me. The boy just kept on crying. I felt useless. My student had to go fight three joning ninja without any help, with no other choice then killing them. Something like that should never be placed on a nineteen –year-olds shoulders. Sasuke was new to ANBU, and you let him have to go through that. He may be talented but he is still just a kid. " Sasuke shhh everything is all right. You had too."

" No. I could've just knocked them out! I wasn't putting everything I had into it and took the easy way out! I killed three men! Men who probably had a family to go home too! And I took that away from them! I'm a murder Kakashi! I'm just like Itachi!" Sasuke still had tears pouring from his eyes. Yet again I pulled him into another hug.

" Sasuke you are nothing like Itachi. He took lives for no reason. You were protecting innocent people. And you're not a murder because you feel remorse. Not one murder can feel something like emotion. You are a very special type of Uchiha you know that?" Sasuke shook his head no while still pulled into my chest. " You are. Sasuke you are very talented and you care about other people more then yourself. You may not show it but I can tell at the way you look at Naruto and Sakura you would die ten times over to protect them. Just like I would to protect you." The last part I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me. But seeing as he is an Uchiha he did.

" You would die for me?" He pulled away looking me in the eyes the first time this whole night. I took my thumbs moving it near his eyes. Once there I began to wipe away every tear he had.

" Even more then ten times. Sasuke remember you can always come to me and I will do anything you want. I would even risk my life. What you did back there was not evil, but infact it was heroic. Come here." Sasuke did as told. I did not hug him this time, but I picked him up and carried him to my bedroom. " Here you can sleep in my bed tonight. I don't trust the streets around now. I'll be leaving on a S-rank mission soon. But I'll be back by sundown." Sasuke looked at me with worry clearly in his eyes. " Don't worry I'll be fine. I promise."

Sasuke then pulled down the covers and crawled in. " Kakashi?" I stopped and turned around. " Um… will you stay here for a little while? I've been having nightmares lately and …." I walked over and sat down on the bed.

" Of course I will Sasuke. Now just lay down I'll be right here." Sasuke laid his head on the pillow and tried to get some rest. The sent of blood covered the bathroom after Sasuke fell asleep, but for some reason I still could not move from that spot.

I had to finally leave when Anko came to my side ten minuets before the mission was supposed to start. She was sent to make sure I was not late. " He looks like an angel when he sleeps." She was right he did look like angel. " Come on let's go." She had to pull me out of the house. I still had to go to his side once more.

I pulled down my mask and slightly gave Sasuke a peck on the forehead. " I'm sorry to tell you this but I gets easier. But I can tell you this… I love you son." I slowly left his side.

I couldn't help but hear something before I left. I could barely make it out, but I finally got it, " I love you too daddy."

The End

A/N: Please read and review! I might add on but I'm not sure. Please read my other stories **Even the strong, That's my boy, Standing in the Rain, Songs of a Son, and Just Us.**


End file.
